Guild
Buildings Donate coins to your guild fund in the Buildings screen. Guild fund is used to upgrade the 3 buildings below. Only Guild Leader and Vice Leader can use Guild Fund to upgrade buildings. Members Where you can check all guild mates and their last login time. You can add them by simply tap the Add Friend button instead of entering their Game ID. For Guild Leader & Vice Leader: Here you can tap Manage and assign member ranks, remove inactive members, and check the donation amount of each member. Guild Lab Where you can see all the passive skills you can have and their statuses. Locked status: upgrade the building to unlock higher level skills. Inactive status, that means it requires higher member rank. Some skills are available to regular member and above. Some are available to Star Member and above. Message Wall Go there and chat with your guild mates! System news about your guild will also be posted there. Guild Shop Where you can use the guild points you earn by donating and fighting guild war to redeem items you can't find in regular shop. The higher the level of your guild shop is, the more rarer cards will be unlocked. Refresh timer: All items will be refreshed automatically after 3 hours, but you can use gems to refresh it immediately. You get guild points by donating coins, or fighting the guild boss. Guild War Guild War is held on a regular basis. Guild War requires the efforts of all guild members. The bosses in Guild War are generally extremely powerful and not defeatable. And the prizes for top ranking guilds and top ranking members in every guild are unrivalled. Guild War costs only a few coins to spin the slot machine. For every guild war battle you fight, you will earn guild points and might get a powerful card that can only be found during this event. The guild points you earn in guild war can also be used to redeem items in Guild Shop. To participate in Guild War, you have to enroll first. Keep an eye on the News, guild war enrollment news will be announced there. All non-new members can enroll their guild. 2 Types of Guild War Prize: Guild Rewards: rewards for all members who have earned required guild points in top ranking guilds Member Rewards: rewards for top ranking members in each guild that has gained the required amount of individual guild points If you are the top ranking member in one of the top ranking guild and has gained the required guild points, you will be able to claim both! Guild List Where you can find the list of all existing guilds. Transfer Leadership Guild Leader can transfer their leadership to Vice Leader: Guild--Members--Manage--tap the Rank button of the Vice Leader & choose Guild Leader How to Quit Guild Please note that once you quit the guild, all your current guild points will be reset to 0. New Member (N), Regular member ®, Star Member (S) Tap Guild to enter the main screen of your guild, tap the Quit button on the top right corner. Vice Leader (V) Enter the Guild main screen by tapping Guild -- tap the Edit button on the top right corner -- tap Quit at the bottom Guild Leader (L) A Guild leader has to transfer their leadership to the vice leader before they can quit the guild (please refer to "Transfer Leadership" above for the steps of transfering leadership ). Then follow the steps of vice leader quitting the guild right above: Enter the Guild main screen by tapping Guild -- tap the Edit button on the top right corner -- tap Quit at the bottom